Only by Her Reflection
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Abby and Gibbs are content at their current relationship as being each other's favorite. A woman suddenly appears who looks like Shannon, breaks them apart. Gibbs starts to drift away from Abby because of Shannon's double, making Abby heartbroken. Gabby.
1. Prologue

Prologue

All was right in the world for Abby Sciuto. She loved working in her lab with her babies, especially Major Mass Spec. She loved the compliments given to her for her hard work. But no other compliment is better than Gibbs. Nobody ever told her a 'good job' and a kiss on a cheek like Gibbs. And of course, she is always thankful for that.

"Good job, Abbs," he whispered in her ear before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and then leaving right away. Abby smiled sweetly. That was all she ever needed from him.

After all her work is done and is now waiting for results for the next day, she looked around her lab with a smile and somewhat famished look from the work overload she had to go through today. All the while, she had enough Caf-Pow to save her from fainting instantly.

"Now, my babies, shall I give you all a break today?" Abby asked her equipment before she started her way to turning off some of her babies.

"Off yet?"

Abby immediately turned around and smiled to see Gibbs.

"Not yet. All of my babies who need rest aren't asleep yet. They do need their rest for the next day," Abby said, bouncing happily as she turned off her equipment one by one.

"Need help?" Gibbs asked, giving her a mischievous smile. Abby's eyes widened and shook her head "no" immediately.

"No way. I like you, Gibbs, I do. But you and my babies don't mix. I don't want them crying or ending up dead," Abby started as Gibbs put a finger to her lips.

"Just kidding, Abbs," he whispered to her ear. It gave a small excitement to Abby when he does that.

"Oh... okay," Abby could only say before she started off turning off her babies again.

She felt a blush rising in her face as she thought about the tingling feeling she had inside her whenever he whispered near her ear. She couldn't deny that she liked the man, maybe a little more than a crush. But of course, she wouldn't say that out loud. She was content of the relationship they have now.

When she had finished, she turned to meet Gibbs' look as if asking her if she was finished yet. She smiled and swiftly took his arm. He smirked and they made their way to the elevator.

"What should we eat for dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"Pizza?" Abby asked.

"Toppings?"

"Double cheese, please," Abby answered.

"Hm, are you all right with pepperoni with it?" Gibbs asked. Abby thought for a minute before nodding.

"Sure. I can just take it off and give it to you to eat," Abby said with a bright smile like a child would do.

Gibbs smirked before saying, "Like always."

"But of course, my silver-haired fox," Abby answered giddily.

They were happy the way they were. But little did they know, that some things can't be eternal, and they were no exception.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I completely forgot about this fic, so I'm thinking about writing this one again. It's going to be short though. I might make ten chapters for this or maybe less. There's lots of drama just by looking at the first chapter, so yeah. I guess it is a little rushed, so I might go back and fill them in when I have the time. Hope you like it. I'm sad that I don't have cable. I won't be able to watch the new season of NCIS. It sucks to be me (feels like crying). **Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS, the characters, the original plot, or anything that belongs to the series.

Chapter One

A change was inevitable. It had happened two weeks ago when Gibbs accidentally bumped into the woman that looked like his first late wife, Shannon. It was then she occurred frequently in the team's life that inevitably made Abby slowly further away from Gibbs. The woman who was a mirror image of Shannon was called Hannah Biggins, a name that would always stick into Abby's mind when Hannah takes away Gibbs from her.

"One too many times," Abby whispered sadly as she looked at the screen of her computer.

"What's one too many times, Abbs," Gibbs asked as he came inside her lab with a Caf-Pow at hand.

"Oh, nothing, Gibbs," she said, not trusting herself to look at Gibbs in the eyes without breaking down.

Gibbs looked over at Abby with a questioning look, knowing that tone of hers was lying. He laid a hand on Abby's shoulder, making Abby flinch at the sudden touch. The warm touch that made her feel safe and loved was also making her feel more depressed.

"Abbs…" he started but Abby wouldn't let him finish.

"You're here for evidence, right? I've got evidence. Good ones," Abby said hurriedly before pacing around her lab. Gibbs knew for sure there was something wrong, but the word "evidence" was more important.

"Okay, there are three fingerprints on the gun," Abby started before she hurriedly explained the evidence she has but without her usual Abby rambling on the side. When she finished, she finally looked over at Gibbs. There was hurt evident in her eyes, but it was only a glimpse. But for Gibbs, it only took a small moment for him to see it.

"What's wrong, Abbs? You know you could tell me anything," Gibbs said softly, opposite of his normal cold self.

"It's nothing, Gibbs. I guess… it is nothing that you can help me with," Abby answered truthfully.

"How do you know I can't help you if you don't tell me," Gibbs replied back. Abby fidgeted with her fingers, playing with it before looking at Gibbs.

"You can't Gibbs. You just… can't," Abby told him before turning her back to him, "I just… you seem happy with her, you know? But- I know she looks like _her_, but are you sure dating her was the right choice?"

Gibbs was rather surprised at her question though he hid it with his usual mask of coldness. He didn't say anything but stared at Abby's back for a small moment before finally saying something.

"So this is about Hannah? Are you saying that I shouldn't date her because she looks like Shannon," Gibbs questioned. Abby turned around and met his gaze.

"She's not her, Gibbs," Abby told him. Her brows creased to give a look of apology towards him. It seemed, though, Gibbs wasn't too happy about what she said.

"I know Hannah isn't Shannon, but she makes me happy now."

"Is she, Gibbs? Does she really make you happy or is it the mirror of Shannon that makes you happy," Abby asked, daring to ask the questions that bubbled inside her. She didn't want to stir up trouble like this, but she loved him first, not Hannah. There was a pit of guilt that still hung onto Abby, but she couldn't stop what she started.

"What is this about Abbs," Gibbs asked as his tone became a little higher than before. Abby knew that tone of held back anger. She saw him made that tone when his emotions were running a little too high. Abby seemed to start to piss him off now for reasons he didn't understand, but Abby knew. She knew all along.

"Gibbs, she isn't Shannon. It's unfair to her and Shannon. I- I just don't want to see you falling in love with a lie. You two are obviously rushing things through. By day two, you just sparkle with happiness, and you are never like that with any of your dates or ex-wives," Abby explained, her stomach twisting and turning as she said so.

"It's nothing like that," Gibbs growled, his eyes darting in anger at Abby. This made Abby flinch, and she could feel her stomach wrenching in pain from that powerful glare. Even though it hurts her, she was determined.

"Then tell me, Gibbs. What's so unique about her that you would answer her calls when you are in the middle of interrogating someone? Tony and Ziva thought it was important until she came over to go out on a date with you. You never did something like that before. Ever."

"Enough," Gibbs yelled before pounding the metal table. Abby flinched before she tried to seek composure once more.

"No, Gibbs. I'm not done, but I know you have work to do. We are going to speak about this later," Abby said with finality. Gibbs stared daggers at her for a moment before strolling out of the lab with irritation.

For some reason, Gibbs felt some truth in Abby's words, but he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to the truth. He couldn't because Hannah made him happy. After all, doesn't he deserve to be happy? It was right then and there that trouble ensued as everything went downhill from there. Hannah would slowly turn the favorites against each other, and somehow, Abby would be the one suffering at the other end. After all, three is a crowd.


End file.
